Hero
by Jen215
Summary: She didn't need a hero but how could she possibly complain if one showed up to rescue her?


**Disclaimer:** Lily and James are fictional characters created by J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

She didn't need a hero but how could she possibly complain if one showed up to rescue her?

* * *

><p>"Lily, give me one good reason why you won't come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." He requested with a smile.<p>

"Amos, please." She pleaded. "We have been over this. Why is the word "no" so difficult for you to understand?" she questioned, her annoyance clear.

He was losing patience with the redhead. They had hung out a few times and he fancied her. He knew she needed time but there was no way he was giving up. He paused to let his bubbling anger subside. He took a step closer to her and grabbed her left hand.

"I like you, Lily, and I want to spend time with you. What do you say?"

She could hear the sincerity in his words but she had no interest in spending time with Amos. "I… I just can't." She tried to pull her hand free but he only tightened his grip in a desperate attempt to hold onto her.

"Just give me a reason." He demanded and she saw anger flash across his eyes for a fleeting moment.

"Because she's going with me," came a voice from behind Lily. "Now back off, Diggory, or I'll be forced to send you to the hospital wing." He stated as he wrapped a protective arm around Lily. She tilted her head slightly to give him a quick grateful smile for saving her.

Amos looked incredulously at her. "Potter? Of all the blokes in school, this is whom you choose? Really, Lily?" he inquired in disgust finally letting go of her hand.

She narrowed her eyes in reply before smirking, "Yep."

Amos turned on his heel and strode away without even a glance in James' direction.

She turned to James with an embarrassed smile, "Thanks, you have impeccable timing."

He chuckled in response guiding her down the corridor, his arm still snug around her shoulders. They walked in a comfortable silence for a minute and Lily replayed the scene with Amos in her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about the company you keep, Evans. Diggory is a right arse, you know."

Lily sighed, "I know."

"Did you like him?" James inquired.

"No. Why, Potter? Jealous?" she teased him.

James didn't miss a beat, "Nope. _I_ have a date to Hogsmeade" he replied cheekily, winking at Lily. She stopped dead in her tracks, ducking her head in order to rid his arm from her shoulders. Her hand suddenly appeared on her hip and she shot James a look of disbelief when he stopped and turned to look at her.

"What?" he inquired innocently. "You can't be angry, Lils, it's against the Hero and Damsel-in-distress code of conduct." He added matter of fact.

Lily giggled, she couldn't help herself. James smiled a triumphant smile and chuckled at the redhead.

"Ok, please, explain this code of conduct." She requested as she tried desperately not to laugh.

"Well…" he started, a smirk gracing his handsome face as he approached her. "The code states that the Damsel cannot be angry about the tactic used to save her, so long as said tactic does not endanger her or cause her physical harm." He paused to watch her before adding, "So… based on the code, you can't be angry."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ok." She supplied and smiled at James before walking away from him towards the Head's dorm. James quickly caught up to her, matching her pace.

"Ok? Ok, what?"

"Ok, I'm not mad. Besides I couldn't handle having a breach in the code weighing on my conscious." She added cheekily nudging James shoulder with her own.

James chuckled. "Good." He ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture and Lily turned and gave him a curious look. "So about Hogsmeade on Saturday, what time did you want to leave?" he questioned cautiously.

"Oh… well…I…" she fumbled awkwardly.

"I'm not such bad company, you even said so yourself a couple weeks ago." Lily blushed remembering. "Besides you've never experienced a date with James Potter, it will be fun. I Promise." He smiled and wrapped his arm back around Lily's shoulders as he steered her around a corner.

"James, I don't want to go with you just because I feel like I have to." She argued.

"Then don't. Go because you want to." He replied simply.

Lily frowned, "I don't have a choice about going do I?"

"Nope. If you want Diggory to bugger off then we will have make an appearance in Hogsmeade, together." He informed her as they reached the portrait hole to the Head's dorm. James gave the password and the two climbed through the entrance and into their common room.

Lily took a few steps into the room then turned suddenly coming face to face with a startled James.

"Ok, but you have to behave." She said sternly before blushing at how close together they were standing. She awkwardly took a step backward before turning back around and walking toward the maroon sofa.

"You're right about Hogsmeade, as difficult as it is for me to say that." She admitted teasingly. "You know," she began seriously "I might beat you in sending Amos to the hospital wing if he doesn't leave me be."

James laughed and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch from Lily. "I have no doubt." He stretched his legs out on the coffee table a smirk slowly forming on his face. "So it's a date then?" it was more a statement then question and Lily could not help but laugh.

* * *

><p>When James returned to the Head's dorm Friday night he found Lily studying on the floor in front of the common room fire.<p>

"Hi, James." She greeted as he entered the room.

"Hey, Lil." He smiled at her on his way to his room.

James emerged a few minutes later after having changed out of his school uniform and into his favorite Quidditch t-shirt and jeans. He sat down in the big armchair near the fire and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly.

James' head shot up and he looked at Lily, who was smiling. "Sure, what is it?"

"So, I've been thinking about our date." she looked down at her lap and James could see a blush start to color her cheeks. She looked so shy and vulnerable, not at all like the Lily he had come to know. She sat cross-legged in a pair of pajama pants, her Charms book open in her lap. She played with the zipper of her hooded sweatshirt and he felt a smirk tug at his lips; she was nervous.

"This is a bit awkward," she said to her book before looking up at James. "I wanted to talk to you about Hogsmeade tomorrow. This whole thing feels strange and I just wanted to know what to expect." She stammered.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean…" he replied.

Her blush was a deep crimson now. "Is this supposed to… umm… is this a real date or are we just hanging out as friends?" She was back to staring at the book in her lap. "Please don't laugh at me, James, this is hard enough." she pleaded softly with a small laugh.

"Do you want it to be?" he countered.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "It's just… Merlin, this is awful, I never should have brought this up." She rambled before quickly putting her book aside and standing up to leave.

James stood and stepped toward Lily before she had a chance to escape. He grabbed onto her upper arms and held her in front of him. "What ever you want it to be, Lily, I'm not going to push you." She looked up at him and he watched her bite down on her bottom lip. "I don't have any expectations about tomorrow; I just want to have a fun day with you, that's all." He told her honestly.

"Alright." She whispered and nodded her head. He eased his grip on her arms a little and rubbed them up and down a few times before letting this hands fall to his sides.

"It's been an incredibly tiring day; I'm going to turn in." She turned and gathered her books from the floor before heading to her room. Once at the door she turned to look at James, who was still standing in the same spot, "I'll be ready to go at ten tomorrow morning, it would be nice to have lunch in Hogsmeade, for a change." She offered.

"That sounds good to me", he smiled, "good night, Lily."

* * *

><p>Lily woke early Saturday morning, her mind replaying the events of the past two days. She ate breakfast with Gabby and Alice so she could get perspective before the trip to Hogsmeade.<p>

"So do you want it to be a real date?" Alice asked

"I still don't know." She replied exasperated.

"Since you didn't answer with a resolute 'no', I think we can conclude that you _do_ want it to be a real date." Gabby added in a knowing tone.

Lily could feel the blush rising in her cheeks and looked down at her eggs. "I don't think I'm ready to admit that yet, Gabby."

"Oh, Lily!" Alice squealed. "This is so great, I knew you guys would get together eventually."

Lily nearly choked on her pumpkin juice. "Alice!" she whisper yelled. "We are not together."

"Right, but it's really just a matter of time." Alice responded in a sing-song voice before taking a bite of her toast.

"Well, I think you should be bold and make the first move." Gabby advised, much to Lily's horror. "Oh, Lily, don't look at me like that! James is a great catch and you like him, so why not let him know. Besides, you know he's not going to be the first to make a move, especially after your conversation last night." She concluded.

Lily thought about it for a few seconds, "So, you really don't think he'll try _anything_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"Really? You don't even think he will try to hold my hand? Put his arm around me? Nothing?" Lily inquired.

Gabby shook her head before conceding, "Ok, maybe he puts his arm around your shoulders, but he does that a lot anyway, so that doesn't really count."

"Wait." Lily tried to interject with a disbelieving look on her face.

"That's true." Alice agreed. "He does put his arm around your shoulders a lot. Gosh, Lily, this date may be just as nerve-wracking for him."

"How so?" Lily inquired irritated.

"He likes you." Lily gaped in response but Alice shot her a stern look. "He will be trying not to push you all the while desperately wanting to be more than friends."

"Right." Gabby agreed. "The crazy part is that you will spend all afternoon trying to decide whether you want him to make a move. At Lily's incredulous look she added, "You know we're just calling it like we see it." She said, shrugging her shoulders in a nonchalant way before taking another bite of her bacon.

"This is absurd." Lily murmured. ". Why are things so complicated when it comes to boys?"

"Speaking of boys… don't look, but your date just walked in… and he's headed this way." Gabby smirked at Lily.

James took the seat next to Lily and she looked up at him and smiled. Sirius sat down nudging Gabby's shoulder as he settled in. She nudged him back and sent Lily a wink. Remus sat across from James and exchanged greetings with all the girls as he took a seat.

"So, I'm having some trouble with that horrid potions essay and could really use your help, Lily, if you have time tomorrow?" Gabby asked changing the subject.

"That sounds good; I'll come to your dorm after breakfast tomorrow then." Lily replied knowing she would be desperate to download with Gabby and Alice.

As soon as she had replied James leaned over to whisper in her hear. "Thought I would whisper for appearance sake since Diggory is looking, plus I didn't actually give a proper greeting when I sat down, so… good morning." Lily pulled away from him to laugh before she leaned back in to whisper. "Thanks and good morning to you, too. Hey, I wanted to apologize about last night when I freaked out. I'm ready for a fun day in Hogsmeade with you." She pulled away from him again to see a genuine smile grace his features.

"Ok, enough with the whispering." Sirius demanded as he waved a piece of sausage around on a fork in Lily and James' direction. "Save some of that lovey stuff for your date."

Alice and Gabby snickered, Remus rolled his eyes and Lily turned an embarrassing shade of pink. James ignored Sirius and began eating his breakfast as if nothing had transpired at all.

* * *

><p>The air nipped at their exposed skin as they walked across the grounds and away from the castle. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees signaling the approach of winter. They had not made it very far before James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders and pulled her a little closer.<p>

"Where do you want to go for lunch?... and please don't say that little tea shop or we may have to cut this date short." He teased her as they approached the main street of town.

"That place is awful; I wouldn't do that to you." She nudged his side playfully. "How about that little deli by the Quidditch shop?"

"Perfect, they have great food plus I need to stop and get a new broom cleaning kit." He grinned down at her.

After lunch, they stopped at the Quidditch store and the joke shop but James didn't try anything. He didn't even attempt to hold her hand. Lily finally accepted that her friends had been right; he was on his best behavior. As they made their way toward the candy shop, Lily stopped in front of the book store and grabbed James' hand to stop him, "Wait, I just want to stop in the book store for a new quill while we're right here." She explained. She pulled him in the direction of the bookstore but did not let go of his hand. James looked around, eager to see the look on Diggory's face at the sight of them holding hands, but Amos was nowhere is sight. Lily didn't release James hand until they were standing in front of a large selection of quills.

"I'll be quick." She promised and soon James was holding the door open for Lily to exit the shop. As soon as he was next to her she slipped her hand in his and he smiled down at her as they made their way to the candy shop.

It was after dinner when they finally emerged from the Three Broom Sticks, they were the last Hogwarts students left in the pub. James wasted no time lacing his fingers with hers as they started the walk back to the castle.

"This was fun, James. Thanks for a great day and a nice date." She squeezed his hand a little when she said date. "Sometimes I over think things, and I hope our conversation last night didn't put to much stress on you today." She added sheepishly.

"I promised you a good time today so I'm glad you felt I delivered." He chuckled. "This was a great day, but I always have fun with you no matter what we are doing. I can't believe I'm going to admit this but… I was actually nervous earlier." He turned his head to look for her reaction.

"Wait." She stopped for dramatic effect. "James Potter, nervous? That's rubbish, I don't believe it." She stammered in mock disbelief and James laughed at her antics.

"Hey, I'm trying to share something really personal here and all you can do is make sport of me?" He countered hand to his heart. "You wound me." He stated, which might have been believable, forego the smirk plastered across his face.

"You're too much." She chokes out before doubling over in a fit of laughter. James laughs along with her as they walk toward the castle but begins their conversation again when her giggles subsides.

"I was completely serious about being nervous earlier. I was so afraid of stepping out of line today… I just wanted to show you that we could be good together, if you gave this a chance."

Lily could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and knew his eyes were on her, waiting for a response.

"I was nervous too." She admitted softly meeting his eyes briefly. "I wanted this to be a real date but I guess I wasn't ready to admit that yesterday. You probably figured that out?" she questioned

James chucked, "Only after you grabbed my hand without Diggory around to witness it." He teased her.

"I'm not good at making the first move." She confessed.

"I think you were brilliant."

She pulled his hand when they reached the bottom of the castle steps so he would stop. He turned to give her a questioning look but she was looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Everything alright, Lils?"

She looked up into his eyes, and replied earnestly, "I like you, James."

He just stared at her, waiting for her to add "but only as a friend", but it never came and instead she smiled up at him.

James just stared at her blankly wondering if he was hearing her right.

"James? You alright?" she questioned stifling a giggle.

"What? Yeah. Brilliant, actually." he replied with a grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She stared up at him as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. His eyes met hers and he gave her a small smile as his thumb stroked her cheek. He slowly, almost hesitantly closed the distance between them before his lips touched hers.


End file.
